


Thick As Thieves

by TheManKnownAsChill



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManKnownAsChill/pseuds/TheManKnownAsChill
Relationships: Naito Shibata/Kris Campton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Thick As Thieves

Kris was relaxing on the couch, his height making it impossible to fit comfortably, though he didn't mind too much. The doorbell to his apartment rang. Kris groaned as he got up, his long, ruby hair flowing behind him. He opened the door, eyes half open, before fully opening when seeing who was there.

"Naito?" Kris said, surprised.

"Yeah... you uh, mind if I crash for a bit?" Naito rubbed his arm, nervous.

"Yeah, sure, stay the night if you want to." Kris laughed lightly, holding the door open for him. "You're looking a bit... beat up. What happened?"

"Ah, you noticed." Naito took off his jacket, looking for a place to put it before Kris took it for him. "Thanks. One of those internet fuckers saw me at the store. Had to run for it."

"You could've chosen a more covering mask to wear out. Then you could just take it off and not be noticed... well, as easily." Kris hung up Naito's jacket.

Naito sighed. "Well it wasn't my choice to become the most stalked man on earth overnight."

"Well at least you have attention. I'm still just doing day-to-day shit."

"I can assume part of your day-to-day is working out." Naito said bluntly.

"Ah, you noticed." Kris blushed slightly. "Didn't think you would."

"Couldn't help it... and I think I'll take up your offer of staying overnight. Just don't feel too safe going out for now."

"Ah, of course. Make yourself at home."

"First thing I'll do is shower. Don't try to pull anything."

Kris shook his head. "I know my boundaries." Naito nodded, walking into the bathroom as Kris sat back down on the couch. He noticed his cheeks felt hot, realizing he was flushing. "Ah shit..." he muttered to himself. He thought Naito was cute and all, but he knew that they would never be a thing. Kris pushed it out of his mind, moving back to a laying position on the couch.

"He's actually not gonna come in here? Shit, gotta think of a new plan..." Naito was thinking aloud to himself in the shower. Naito always had a thing for Kris. Who wouldn't, he thought? That hair, his toned body, his... everything. Naito took off his mask, placing it on the side of the sink, before stepping in the shower.

A few minutes pass, and Naito comes out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist. Kris had changed into some sweat pants and sleeveless shirt, his typical sleeping clothes, though one thing was different.

"Did you steal my mask?" Naito questioned.

"No, I got my own." Kris laughed.

Naito turned around, finding his mask right where he left it. He put it on, smirking. "So why'd you get one?"

"I wanted something in common with the legend 'Bandito'.” Kris said, airquoting.

"You're lucky that name's grown on me." Naito laughed.

Kris sat down on the couch. "So, you just wanna go to sleep?"

Naito thought for a minute, before sitting on the couch next to Kris and nestling into him.

Kris blushed hard. "Naito-? W-What are you doing?"

Naito looked up at him, blushing as well. "Kris, do you like me?" He asked, seemingly innocent. Kris took a moment to respond, before nodding. Naito giggled, before pecking him on the cheek. "I've liked you for a while..."

Kris didn't quite know what to do, but he put his arm around Naito's bare shoulder. "I didn't expect this to happen toni-"

"Kris, you have a boner."

Kris quickly covered his crotch with his free hand. "Uh, no I don't."

Naito moved Kris' hand away, touching his erection lightly. Kris grunted, completely flushed. Naito giggled again. "You're cuter when you're flustered." Naito slipped his hand under Kris' pants, stroking him slightly underneath.

"N-Naito..." Kris mumbled, moaning softly. Naito stood up, slipping his towel off revealing his whole body to Kris.

"I know I'm not nearly as big as you, in multiple was I presume, but I hope that doesn't hurt any-"

"Sit down." Kris interrupted, voice stern. Naito jumped slightly, before sitting back down. Kris scooted away slightly, giving him room to lean over. He placed his head next to Naito's dick, before starting to lick the base.

"Nngh-" Naito grunted in pleasure. Kris slowly moved his tongue up and down Naito's shaft, before making his way to the tip. Naito started to breathe heavier. He circled around it for a second, before putting the tip in his mouth. Naito's head jerked back. "Y-You're... good at this..."

"Oh really?" Kris asked, dick still in his mouth. Kris continued sucking, slowly moving Naito's dick deeper and deeper into his mouth. Naito let out a small moan occasionally. He stopped for a brief moment to talk again. "If you wanna cum inside, you can." He quickly returned to sucking.

Naito hesitantly placed a hand on the back of Kris' head, pushing him down slightly while also thrusting upwards a bit. He got rougher by the second, before shoving his face down to the base, ejaculating inside of his mouth.

The two sat there for a moment, before Kris lifted his head and opened his mouth for Naito, showing that he swallowed his seed. Naito sat there shocked. Kris laughed. "I guess it was good for a first attempt... oh, we're not done." Kris stood up, slipping off his shirt, then pants, then boxers.

"It's... it's big alright." Naito said, flustered. "And I was hoping we weren't through."

"Bedroom?" Kris asked.

"Bedroom." Naito replied.

The two made their way to Kris' bedroom. Naito immediately bended over, chest planted on the bedside.

"C'mon, big guy." Naito teased, swaying his ass back and forth.

“One second.” Kris replied, grabbing a bottle of lubricant from under his bed. He squirted a bit out, rubbing it on his dick. “I knew this’d come in handy.” Kris smirked, grabbing Naito by the hips and ribbing the tip of his dick against Naito's asshole.

Naito bit his lip. "Don't tease me, Kris."

"Ah, my bad." Kris laughed, before shoving his dick inside. Naito moaned loudly, unprepared for the entry.

"O-O...Okay.. wasn't expec- Hnng!" He stopped himself as Kris shoved in even further. Naito started panting. "How... big are you?"

"Well, I'm 6'10", so you do the math. Hell, I'm not even fully in."

"Then go fully in! Please!" Naito begged.

Kris laughed, moving his hands from Naito's waist to his shoulders, shoving his entire dick in. Naito moaned even louder than before. Kris smiled sinisterly, wrapping his arms around Naito, pulling him up to his chest. "I... I love you."

Naito smiled widely. "I love you too Kris... now fuck me."

Kris nodded, thrusting into him. Naito moaned with every thrust, enjoying every inch. Kris sped up bit by bit. "Naito... I'm gonna cum soon..."

"Inside! Cum inside me!" Naito cried out. Shortly after those words, Kris ejaculated deep inside him. Naito let out a scream-like moan, ejaculating onto Kris' bed sheets.

Kris let go of Naito, as he fell forward onto Kris' bed. Kris was breathing heavy, before being pulled down on top of Naito, as the two kissed.

"Kris.." Naito whispered.

"Yes?" Kris responded curiously.

"Can I... stay a few more nights after this?"

Kris smiled warmly. "Of course."

Naito hugged Kris tighter, putting the two mask-to-mask. "Thank you..."


End file.
